


Hallways - dylric

by marvelousvodka



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, columbine high school massacre, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, BoyxBoy, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Cute, Dylric, F/F, Forbidden, Gay, LGBT, LMAO, Love, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romance, They love each other, hehe, idk - Freeform, strong, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/pseuds/marvelousvodka
Summary: Eric and Dylan get caught making out on in the hallway at school by the janitor.





	Hallways - dylric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boys).



"Hey dyl, what time should I come over tonight?" Eric said running up to Dylan, whose shoulders slump un-evenly balancing the weight of his backpack through the halls of columbine high school.

"hmm..." Dylan tossed his head of curls closer to Eric's face. "-how about when my parents are gone?"   
Dylan stopped walking abruptly, letting his bag fall off his shoulders. He pressed Eric back against the lockers, hard. Pinning him by his wrists he started at Eric like he was a hot meal and he hadn't eaten all day. Dylan's actions were sudden and intense, which were both odd for him. A smile crept across Eric's face, "Excited for the birthday, huh tiger?" Eric breathed harshly against Dylan's tall, slender body, while he trailed his fingers toward the hem of Dyl's baggy jeans. Dylan winced when Eric started to palm him, "I-ooh god eric... ah, that feels too good, but please save some for later tonight?" Dylan removed Eric's hand from his semi and bent down to grab his belongings. "Oh, don't worry. I will be doing plenty of it." Eric bent down, gripped Dylan's hips and started dry humping him in the empty hallway. "Remember dyl, I'm in charge, not you." Dylan rutted back some, but also tried to regain his composure as the janitor turned the corner. "o my god- oh my god eric get off NOW". In a panic, Dylan shoved Eric off of him, causing him to fall backwards. "OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK DYL?????" Eric screamed in pain, grabbing his own back, sitting up. Dylan burst into a fit of laughter, Eric gave a weak 'i-cant-believe-you-fucking-did-that' kind of agressive smile while standing up once again. "Let's go, want a ride back to my place?" Dylan offered. Eric sighed, "yeah sure".

Eric was aggressive. Dylan was passive. It worked out.


End file.
